


Blurring The Lines

by drippingwithsin



Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: Depression, Drugged Sex, F/F, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drippingwithsin/pseuds/drippingwithsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the unthinkable happens one winter's night, Elisa life takes a turn for the worse. Can anyone save her? Or will she let herself fall completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blurring The Lines

 

Quick gusts of snow floated to the ground, adding another layer to the already freshly blanketed pavement. On one corner, homeless men clad in filthy rags shivered against the unforgiving icy wind biting harshly at their brittle skin. On the other, small children, organized into two neatly formed lines sung the first of many Christmas carols of the season. And in the centre of it all, unnoticed or completely ignored by all a dark figure of a woman strolled down the sidewalk seemingly with all the liveliness of a robot. Her long raven locks fluttered against a swan-like neck as she trudged onward with her back hunched over like a half-shelled turtle. Elisa Maza had only one goal in mind-and that was to get to point A to point B as quickly as possible before hypothermia sat in.

She tugged her jacket tighter around her quivering person in a fruitless attempt to block out the frigid temperature. Only to hiss when the movement brought a surge of white-hot pain to her already raw hands, she swore underneath heated breath causing fog to twirl and swirl around flushed tanned cheeks. Maybe, it would have been a great idea to wear gloves. Dark eyes glanced downward at her leather clad torso, or at least a thicker jacket. She let out a deep defeated sigh. Miserable. That was the only word that defined her right now. And as if the merciless Gods above thought the brunette hadn't suffered enough. The wind picked up from a breeze to full on blasts and she could feel her facial features losing their feeling in tingling waves.

"Great just great." Elisa drawled out sarcastically, glaring at the constant flow of snowflakes. She loved working nights mainly because of the clan but sometimes-especially on nights like these-a girl just wanted to stay home, curl up on the couch, maybe watch a television program or two. Plump lips slipped open letting out a ragged breath, with the workload currently occupying her desk right now, she'd be lucky to have a night off in three months.

"Happy Holidays to me." She grumbled as she commenced the painstaking long trek.

Leaving the crowds of people behind her she rounded a corner to make her way down a darkened street. She passed by alleys and walked through the dull yellowish beams of streetlights. Uncharacteristically not tuning into her surroundings, the detective failed to see the figure advancing from behind.

This is, until...

A hand clamped down over her mouth followed by a thick arm around her waist yanking her roughly against a hard body behind. Hot moisture blasted upon her ear and with it came the strong scent of cheap whiskey and tooth decay. "Be still, bitch." A masculine voice hissed.

Heart beginning to pound, adrenaline kicking in, she readied to defend herself but the cold tip of something sharp penetrating the crook of her neck halted any action. She screamed in pain but the grimy palm over her lips caused it to come out as a mere a low whine. He awkwardly walked them backwards until they disappeared into an inky black alleyway. All the way, she struggled ruthlessly against the iron-like grip but the drugs in her system were wreaking havoc on her strength.

Her limbs were beginning to feel lethargic now, eyelids heavy, and there's a darkness creeping within her mind. Its merciless tendrils wrapped around her conscious dragging it downward into an endless abyss.

"That's it, go to sleep." Came a coaxing voice and she wanted so badly to disobey but she was already falling, eyes rolling back, the darkness was finally sated.

He glanced down at the slumbering woman within his arms, her body warm and taut, scent like sweet, sweet, flowers. God, it's been so long since he's had a woman. He buried his nose deep within raven locks, inhaling, he groaned and felt his cock twitch. The man pondered for a moment, quarreling with sexual need and money. Touching was not part of the deal he was just supposed to drug her and deliver her to them.

But she's asleep nobody would ever know something whispered.

Yes, he could have his fun, clean her up, and still get the cash all in one night. Thin cracked lips pulled into a sickly smile, decision made, he laid her down onto the ground and immediately went for the button of her jeans.

* * *

Perched high atop a skyscraper, Demona stretched her wings to their full length and groaned in discomfort when the muscles a long her back protested loudly at the action with an unpleasant burn. Even after all these years, the transformation still took quite the toll on her body. Mostly on her gargoyle form. The base of her wings always remained sore after thirty minutes or so each night.

She leaped from the building, gliding through the air. Closing her eyes for a moment she inhaled deeply letting the nocturnal wind caress her nostrils with its crisp clean sweetness.

Opening them, she uncharacteristically smiled and began ducking, diving, swirling through the air in acrobatic movements even some gargoyles envied. She'd always loved gliding even when she was a hatchling she would flap her stubby little wings as hard as she could in a vain attempt to fly. She dove one final time before pulling up only seconds away from smashing into the ground.

Soaring farther though the concrete jungle, Demona landed gracefully upon another building and took the opportunity to scan over the city before scowling at the humans scurrying about like an army of ants, buying useless trinkets for their hatchlings that nine times out of ten were broken before the day's end.

Greedy and wasteful, that's all humans knew how to be.

However, as she continued her observation the wind suddenly shifted causing her nostrils to flare to life as a new wave of scents slammed into her. A second later though her nose crinkled in disgust when the combined smells of sweat and semen hit her sensory system but something else was mingled within them. She inhaled once more and a growl rumbled deep within her chest whilst her eyes flashed crimson. Blood. Centuries old and a female, Demona didn't have to think too hard to know what was going on.

She roared in anger and leapt from the building.

* * *

He jerked his hips as his hot seed spilled deep within her. God, that felt good after all those months locked in prison. He sat there a moment just enjoying the rare feeling before smiling lazily downward at the beauty. Too bad he didn't have more time. Oh well, maybe some other time he began to pull out but before he could move a cougar-like screech pierced through the frigid night air flesh and he was sailing through the air hitting the concrete with a sickening crack. He slid to the ground panting in pain. He could do nothing but watch as the shadow creature advanced upon him.

"Disgusting creature." Was growled and all he felt was a swoosh of wind, blinding pain, then darkness.

Blood splashed, painting the wall behind crimson and his decapitated head fell, rolling a couple of feet from his body.

Watching blankly as it did so, Demona snorted. "weakling" She materialized from the darkness and began padding closer to the downed human. Her onyx talons clicking sharply against the cement, a gold elaborate arm bracelet and tiara glinting in the gloom. She had all the appearance of the angel of death coming to collect its due.

Once she reached the unconscious human, emerald orbs gazed down at the still form with a monotone expression that gradually morphed into one of sheer disgust when she spotted the shimmer of fluids between the female's thighs. There were a lot of things humans did to fuel Demona's ire but rape was at the top and it was the only time she'd ever been known to help them.

Savages-always taking things that weren't theirs.

In one swift movement, she gracefully crouched downward and hesitantly let her talon drop to the woman's cheek where she brushed a mass of black hair away. Once the female's face was revealed, however, she cursed in Gaelic as she recognized the human woman instantly. This was Goliath's human. The woman who'd been the bane of her existence for the last three years. And now here she was splayed open before Demona unconscious, half-naked, and oh so venerable. She could easily snap her neck at this very moment.

How could she be taken down so easily?

"You foolish human." For a flash of a second she thought about just leaving the human where she lies and even prepared to do so but when a pathetic whimper reached her ears she hesitated. Her stomach suddenly tightened with a foreign emotion and she found herself unable to leave.

Half sighing, half growling, she reached out and carefully but quickly scooped the woman within her strong arms. Elisa let out a groan before burrowing her face into Demona's neck causing the gargoyle to falter and lose altitude. The gargoyle glared down at the mass of dark hair. Foolish, foolish human not knowing she was snuggling against death. She snorted in mild amusement and kicked off with her powerful legs taking to the air with ease even with the one hundred fifteen pound unconscious human weighing her down.

Gliding through the mass of buildings, she glanced down at Elisa. "Now, what am I going to do with you?" She pondered for a second or two about bringing her to a hospital but dismissed the idea entirely. Too many humans. The last thing she needed was her blue face plastered across the front page of every newspaper in New York City. Demona thought some more before finally reluctantly deciding on bringing the woman to her home and calling Fox Xanatos. The redheaded half fey had always been sort of neutral with matters even when it came to gargoyles so therefore safe. Demona growled lowly, if Goliath wasn't such a pig-headed fool she would've brought the human to Fox directly instead of having to bring this disgusting creature within her home.

Anger boiled within her stomach and she suddenly had the urge to just drop the human. No, she fought the temptation back ruthlessly. That would be too easy. She would not slaughter someone as weak as a newly emerged hatchling. Even if she did loathe this human with every fiber of her being it was still a cowardly thing to do on her part. And though she may be a lot of things Demona was not a coward. Yes, one day she'd kill this human but when she did they'd be on equal footing-that she vowed.

Demona absentmindedly tightened her grip and soared onward, relief washing over her as she spotted the illuminated windows of her mansion in the distance.

**TBC...**


End file.
